vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jinzou Enemy
[[Archivo:Jinzou.png|thumb|300px|Jinzou Enemy Ilustrada por Mizuta]]Jinzou Enemy (人造エネミー) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Saga Kagerou Project. En esta canción se revelan dos líneas de tiempo. En ambas trata de un virus llamado Ene que está en el ordenador de un chico que se pasa todo el día allí. El deber de ella, era atraer a aquel chico a entrar al mundo virtual, y le intenta convencer en un principio, cosa que alegra a sus creadores que solo la ven como una herramienta. Pero Ene se siente mal por lo que hace, y al final le invita a salir de su habitación al mundo. Aquí es la diferencia de línea de tiempo, ya que en una línea de tiempo el muchacho no le hace caso a Ene, y todo este tiempo solo la veía como un juguete del cual se aburrió y acabó desinstalando, y en la otra línea de tiempo, el muchacho y Ene salen de su hogar. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P) Ilustración: Mizuta *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Mekaku City Actors *Mekaku City Days Letras *Traducción al español por Callie. Kanji= 「夢の消えた毎日を 繰り返していたって 意味などないよ。」と 素晴らしいこと言うね 君もそう、 「非現実を愛してます。」 なんて指では言うけど 口では何も言えないのにね 顔も声もない人と 繋がってるなにかを感じてる それはきっと 相思相愛じゃないけど そうやって今日もまた 一日が終わるけど 君は生きたようなフリをして して　そして眠る ああつまらないなと 目を背けてみても 閉じることは出来ないくせに。 ねぇ、 そんなことを認めもしない割りに 今日もまた厭らしい顔で 画面の奥の私を見てるよ？ それが最善策じゃないことを きっと君は知ってる 萎んだ暗い毎日に 溺れてるのは苦しいよね 嘘じゃない現実が何なのか 解らないのなら一緒に 人が造りだした世界で 生きるのはどうかな？ 君を否定するような場所なんて いる意味が無いでしょ? もう全てNOにして 私だけを見てよ。 「ああ素晴らしいね。」と 手を叩いてみても 全部嘘で外はゴミだらけ。 ねえ、苦しいほどそれに 埋もれた君が 何で今あっちにむける冷たい顔で 私を見てるの？ それが最善策じゃないことを きっと君も知ってる それの先にあるのはきっと 底無しの孤独感 光の射さない毎日を 繰り返してた部屋に 崩れ始めている私の ノイズが響いてる ｢こんなの全然解らないよ｣ 叫んだ私に君は ｢喋るだけのおもちゃはもう 飽きた｣と言った |-| Romaji= yume no kie ta mainichi o kurikaeshi te i ta tte imi nado nai yo . ' to subarashii koto iu ne kimi mo sou , ' hi genjitsu o aishi te masu . ' nante yubi de ha iu kedo kuchi de ha nani mo ie nai noni ne kao mo koe mo nai hito to tsunagat teru nani ka o kanji teru sore ha kitto soushisouai ja nai kedo sou yat te kyou mo mata ichi nichi ga owaru kedo kimi ha iki ta you na furi o shi te shi te soshite nemuru aa tsumaranai na to me o somuke te mi te mo tojiru koto ha deki nai kuse ni . ne? , sonna koto o mitome mo shi nai wari ni kyou mo mata iya rashii kao de gamen no oku no watashi o mi teru yo ? sore ga saizen saku ja nai koto o kitto kimi ha shit teru shibon da kurai mainichi ni obore teru no ha kurushii yo ne uso ja nai genjitsu ga nani na no ka wakara nai no nara issho ni hito ga tsukuridashi ta sekai de ikiru no ha dou ka na ? kimi o hitei suru you na basho nante iru imi ga nai desho ? mou subete NO ni shi te watashi dake o mi te yo . ' aa subarashii ne . ' to te o tatai te mi te mo zenbu uso de soto ha gomi darake . nee , kurushii hodo soreni uzumore ta kimi ga nande ima acchi ni mukeru tsumetai kao de watashi o mi teru no ? sore ga saizen saku ja nai koto o kitto kimi mo shit teru sore no saki ni aru no ha kitto sokonashi no kodoku kan hikari no sasa nai mainichi o kurikaeshi te ta heya ni kuzure hajime te iru watashi no noizu ga hibii teru ' konna no zenzen wakara nai yo ' saken da watashi ni kimi ha ' shaberu dake no omocha ha mou aki ta ' to it ta |-| Español= “Cuando tus sueños se han ido, ¿Entonces por qué el repetir la rutina diaria? No hay ningún sentido en eso.” Unas fantástica palabras… Así como tú: “Estoy enamorado de la no realidad.” Dijiste con tus dedos, A pesar de que tu boca no dice nada. Personas sin caras ni rostros, Y aún así, sientes una conexión con ellos. Por supuesto, sin embargo, Esto no puede ser amor mutuo. Y a pesar de todo, esta es la forma en la que va, Terminando otro día, Tú pretendes haber vivido, Y entonces vas a dormir. Ah, es tan aburrido, Así que tratas de apartar tus ojos, Incluso a pesar de que no puedes cerrarlos. Oye, Considerando que te niegas a reconocerlo, ¿Estás poniendo una cara aburrida de nuevo Mientras me miras a través de la pantalla? Ese no es el mejor plan de acción, Y sé que lo sabes Para ahogarse en la obscuridad, los días marchitos, Debe de ser doloroso, sin duda. Si la realidad no es una mentira, entonces ¿qué es? Si tú no entiendes, entonces… ¿Cómo suena el vivir juntos En un mundo fabricado por el hombre? ¿Tiene algún sentido el lugar Que sólo va a negarte? Solamente dile NO a todo, Y mírame sólo a mi. “Ah, realmente fantástico.” Tú puedes aplaudir para mí, Pero las mentiras han llenado el exterior con basura, Y ya que estás enterrado en lo profundo de ella, Al punto del dolor, Entonces, ¿por qué tus ojos me están evitando ahora, Y me miran con frialdad? Ese no es el mejor plan de acción, Y sé que lo sabes también, Al final de esto, sabes que encontrarás Un aislamiento sin límites. A medida que repites tus días En un cuarto sin luz, Yo empiezo a derrumbarme, Y mi sonido resuena… “No entiendo esto para nada.” Yo lloré, y tu me dijiste, “Como un juguete que solo sirve para hablar, Me he aburrido de ti…” Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011